sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Auruleus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sentinels! Thanks for your edit to the User:Auruleus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 19:46, September 16, 2009 Raid on Astranaar *Naga strike force begins assembling in the Zoram Strand. They are highly organized, and take every precaution to avoid detection, even murdering a few Night Elf scouts (or hapless fishermen?) who are nearby.(both?) *Town of Astranaar in preparations for the Lunar Festival. The town’s youth who were away training as Druids with the Circle or as Priestesses at the Temple, are allowed to return home in a “spring break” style thing. Maesaeloria is part of the group of druids who are returning. *'The Masoli family helps prepare for the festival, as well as preparing to welcome home the youngest in the family. They live northwest of the town square. When Mae arrives, she spends a lot of time with her sisters and other female friends shopping.' *The Shadolon family arrives the day before the Festival. They take a room at one of the local taverns. Auruleus is a youth at this point, and as such spends much of his time exploring the town, stirring up mischief, getting to know some of the ladies who are visiting from the Circle or the Temple. *Sometime during the night of the festival, which is marked by celebration and fireworks, Treilin (Auru’s mom) slips away into the night. Auru’s father is, around the same time, called to an emergency meeting where they (the village’s elders and defense forces), note the disappearance of folks out towards the Zoram Strand. Mae's brother, Tandros, also leaves. *As the Festival is winding down, it is raining at this point, the town is suddenly struck from the direction of the Strand by the Naga warhost, lead by a red-scaled Naga Sea Witch. Much of the initial attack is met with little resistance, and the Naga begin burning the town with mage fire. Murlocs are the foot soldiers for the Naga. *Auru’s father, as well as Mae's parents, help aid the initial evacuation. He returns to search for his son, but Auru is hiding in response to the attacks. Auru’s father fights against several Naga, but one of the Warriors manages to kill him before Auru’s very eyes. *'Mae's parents and twin brothers are in the group assisting the front lines. They were at the edge of the festival, headed home when the Naga and Murlocs attacked.' *The Raid meets a stale mate in the center of the town near the ancient Shrine. The Priestesses and Druids have organized a solid resistance against the Naga here, and with the help of Elune’s power and the Druid’s command of nature, they begin driving the Naga back. Mae's sisters are part of this group, as well as her friends. *'Mae prays to the gods for help transforming. She is gifted with the form and helps the other druids turn the tide against the attackers. ' *Most of the town is still burned by the seemingly unquenchable magefire. Some folks choose to stay and rebuild, while others are lost amidst the ruin or decide it best to take their leave. *'Mae finds her whole family, except for her oldest brother, dead.' *Auru leaves, heading into the South, towards what becomes later called the Barrens. *'Mae also leaves south, trying to run from her past and shame at being unable to shift.' My info will be bolded. That is all I can think of for now. If you think of anything else, let me know IG or here. ^^ Maesaeloria 23:52, February 24, 2010 (UTC)